Between the Wind
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Somehow, she got spit into a new life in a whole new world. It did not help that she has been reborn as Nami the Cat Burglar from famous One Piece. Her old life is gone and this is her life now. She will become strong and determine as she has her goals and dreams in her own future. However, sometimes she can't change certain fates but that doesn't mean she won't try. (SI-Nami)
1. Prologue & Chapter One

**I have been inspired by few SI-OC in One Piece characters from the stories. xD Hehe!**

 **So, I have read the SI-Luffy and SI-Usopp and I think there's others? I can't remember what characters it was... *feeling old all of the sudden***

 **Anyways~! This story is about SI-Nami and I've been wanting to try this for a while~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own One Piece. *sigh***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Between the Wind**

 **Prologue**

 **"Reborn as Nami"**

 _'What's...going on?'_ is all she can think about it. All she can hear is the loud explosion, screaming, and guns? She can't even open her eyes because her eyelids are heavy for some odd reason. And she is in some kind of trapped in a fuzzy blanket that she can't move. Don't get her started with a damn lack of voice.

She. Has. No. Idea. What. Is. Happening.

She remembered the last time; was that she was in her bedroom. She took a break from her study for the exam and decided to check on her little cousin. She was babysitting her little cousin, she remembered that as she was going to the living room and...and... and then...

Damn it.

She can't remember what happened after that.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps and whisper. A whisper sounded like a child. And this child is coming closer to her. Then she felt her entire body lifted up in a child's arms. But wait, she could've sworn that there's no way a child can carry her!

She knows that she's not _that_ light-weight. Hell, she an average weight person and plus, she's five feet and seven inches tall! How can a child possibly carrying her?! She felt herself being carried outside of the smell full of smokes, gunpowders, and death. It was foul nasty disgusting smell she has ever smelt.

Then there's another voice. It sounded like a woman voice to her. Then, she realized that the woman and the child spoke in a completely different language that she has absolutely no idea what the hell they were saying. However, she recognizes that language.

Japanese.

 _'Why though?'_ she doesn't understand this. Then she felt shifted into different arms and she felt baffled. How can a woman carry her?! She's twenty-three for God sake!

Finally, she finally is able to open her eyes.

Damn it.

It's too blurry for her. All she can see the colors. Blue, white, and pink? _'Great... now I can't see very well. Jeez, I get that my eyesights are poor but this is ridiculous! Why am I here? Where am I?! Just what the hell is going on!?'_ if only she has her vocal so she can scream...

.

.

.

Maybe it's a good thing that vocal hasn't active because she realized she is in deep shit.

Why?

Because after many days to finally be able to see (thankfully). She just stared with a blank face at the woman who is sitting front of her with a baby food and a tiny spoon. The woman is _very familiar_ that she recognized it. All thanks to her little cousin who forced her to watch the television show with him. This woman had long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes, and a unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk, she wore a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. She also uses a cigarette without any lit.

She recognized this woman right away.

Bellemere; ex-Marine and foster mother of two orphans daughters. A very brave and badass woman. Also, a fictional character from a fictional anime show slash manga book known as fictional One Piece by Eiichiro Oda.

Bellemere grinned at her with a spoon with baby food in it, "...good...Nami..." she said.

Oh, did she forget to mention that she, herself, is one of the most important characters from One Piece?

Cat _fucking_ Bulger _fucking_ Nami.

That's right, she, somehow got spits into Nami's baby body and is now living her life as _Nami_!

Damn it!

She doesn't _want to be in One Piece because this world is insane!_

Not only she has to deal with the fishmen, stealing treasures from pirates, dangerous adventures with a famous crew, deal with perverts, kidnapping, dealing with weathers and devil oceans, devil fruits users, _and motherfucking World Government!_

Urg...

Why is she even here in One Piece?

She was sure she wasn't dead in her other life so... what's happening exactly?

Then she noticed Bellemere is frozen. Behind the woman, there's a tall figure in a black robe with hood covered its face and...nunchucks.

Yeah, a reaper is carrying nunchucks.

She stared at the reaper with a face, _'Why are you carrying nunchucks? I thought reapers carrying a scythe?'_

The reaper twitched and crossed its arms; sulking, **_"Okay. In my defense. When I died, my soul demanded nunchucks! My soul hates scythe! Okay! Give me a break already!"_** his voice was very deep and unmistakenly a male. And he is sulking.

The woman in Nami's body blinked at the reaper, _'You can read my mind?'_

 ** _"Of course I can read your mind. I'm a Reaper! And... your Guardian."_**

 _'My guardian? I thought the angel is supposed to be that job... not reaper.'_ she raised her eyebrow at the reaper in confused.

 _ **"Well... I'm not exactly full reaper. It's a long story and I would tell you about it. However, now that it's not the time. Right now, we're talking about you."**_ the somewhat reaper explained as the grey throne suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he sat down.

She blinked slowly then nodded her head, _'Okay...then... let me say this... WHY THE FUCK AM I IN NAMI'S BODY?! WHY THE HELL AM I IN ONE PIECE?! I THOUGHT ONE PIECE IS SUPPOSEDLY FICTIONAL WORLD! NOT REALITY!'_

The reaper twitched as he leaned back away from the angered woman spirit in a baby body, **_"Alright, if you must know... your cousin made a wish on your grave-"_**

 _'Hold up!'_ she mentally raised her hand up with a confused face, _'Grave? What grave? Are you saying I'm dead?'_ she stared at the somewhat reaper in baffled.

The reaper nodded his head, _**"Yes. You died from a broken neck by falling from the stairs."**_ he blurted it out with a blank voice.

 _'Oh... that explains why I don't remember when I left my bedroom... I fell down the stairs and died. Super lovely.'_ she grimaced calmly. Hey, once she's dead, then she's dead. She just weird like that.

 ** _"Correct. And unfortunately, your cousin found your dead body. He was_** ** _traumatic_** ** _because of your death and when there was your funeral, he made a wish that he wants you to be alive and go on a journey in One Piece world. So, who am I to deny your favorite cousin's wish?"_**

 _'Oh, I don't know... that you DIDN'T ASK FOR MY FUCKING PERMISSION! SOME GUARDIAN ARE YOU!'_

 _ **"Oi, oi... part of your soul was clinging to your cousin. When your cousin was at your gave and made a wish front of me; this reaper, who guards your tomb and your soul... well, I'm just doing my job."**_

 _'...I don't understand.'_

 ** _"My job is to make sure your soul stays at your grave for a year and transfer it to either heaven or hell. However, part of your soul that is alive was holding on to your cousin's soul. When your cousin wants you to be alive in a completely different world... I made it come true because... well, according to the rulebook, if no one from your blood relatives made a wish before your deadline, then I can freely send you to either heaven or hell on my decision. However, it hasn't been a year so when your cousin made a wish. I had to act on it. I'm only doing my job as a reaper and Guardian. Besides, I can't ask for your permission because you were sleeping. It's impossible to wake you up unless you have a place to wake up in. Which is here, this world, your soul has awakened in that body, that belongs to you now."_**

The woman frowned deeply when the reaper explained the situation, _'...is that so... my cousin made a wish for me to end up in this crazy world... damn it. I knew his obsession with One Piece would give me huge headaches...'_ she mused in grumbling.

 _ **"You should be grateful for that though... I've seen my co-workers done crazier wishes. You got lucky... in a way. Before you ask, yes, you are stuck in Nami's body and that body is your body now. Which means you are Nami, not Emma Kingsley. She is dead."**_

Emma narrowed her eyes at the reaper, _'But... I'm still Emma.'_

The reaper hummed, _**"That's true. You may have her memories, her old life, her goals for the future. But that life as Emma is no longer exist. Your soul is an old soul, a rare soul, if I may add... we, the Reapers called it, 'Ancient Psyche'. That type of soul is full of memories of past lives without any attachment of emotional. You care about yourself as Emma Kingsley which is why you remembered everything in your other life. You carried those memories into this world and reborn into a new body. You didn't get attached to your old life because you accepted to let it go but continues to carry on your memories in your soul. And now, you are reborn as Nami."**_

Emma understood what the reaper is telling her, _'I think... I understand what you mean. Then, does that mean I have to follow the storylines as Nami?'_ she mused as she remembered Nami's life in the show.

 ** _"That's up to you. You can follow the story or you can change it on your own. This is your life now. That's your body, your mind, your soul, and your life. You can do whatever you want. However, just to warn you, you can never escape from Lady Fate. She has planned for Nami's future which I'm sure you know what I mean. You can change few things in this world but you can never escape few certain destinies that Lady Fate has plans, understand?"_** Emma nodded her head in understanding, **_"Good. I believe you are ready to live as Nami now?"_ **the reaper stood up and the throne vanished into grey smokes.

Emma tilted her head, will she ever be ready to live her life as Nami in this world? She eyeing on the reaper who is waiting for her answer then she rolled her eyes, _'Will you do me one favor.'_

 ** _"Depends..."_**

 _'Smack my cousin's head for making this insane wish and tell him I loved him.'_

The reaper nodded his head then Emma sighed loudly mentally, _'Fine... I'll live my life as Nami... that way I want to.'_ Emma accepted her fate.

Emma Kingsley is dead.

She is now reborn Nami.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Between the Wind**

 **Chapter One**

 **"Childhood"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **East Blue, Conomi Islands**

 **Cocoyasi Village**

 **Five Years Later**

 _'I can't help it but learn more about this fascinating weathers in this book. I mean, who knew you can actually figure it out the signs of upcoming storms within miles away? Talk about handy skills! No wonder the original Nami is interested in this.'_ Nami mused with impressed as she continued reading the pages of the weather book about any types of weather in the entire world from natural phenomenon. _'After I study this, maybe I can study the map? I mean, original Nami is one hell of a navigator. Am I sure I can be like her... maybe even better? If that's possible? Can I ever surpass the original Nami?'_ she mused silently then shifted her brown eyes up at her foster mother who is cooking for lunch on the stove.

Then her eyes shifted to the window where Nojiko is checking the tangerines from the bushes while humming to herself. _'In two years, if I remember right... the Fishmen will come here and take over this island... and...'_ she glanced back to Bellemere, _'...she'll sacrifice herself for her daughters... because she is that kind of person.'_ then her eyes narrowed sharply. After five years under the woman's care. Nami has become genuinely cares for Bellemere as a mother figure and there's no way in hell she'll let Bellemere die.

First thing first though, just as she is studying for the weathers, maybe she can learn how to fight? She knew that she can't be strong like the crazy famous Monster Trio in the future, but she _can_ carry her own weight if needed to be. Then she remembered, Bellemere is an ex-marine and seemed to be pretty decent when it comes to pistols and rifles.

Nami bookmark the page in the book she was currently reading. She jumped down from the couch and placed the book on the cushion. She walked up to Bellemere; feeling awkward and nervous. It's awkward to ask a woman who is only like a few years older than her mentally. Nami mentally shook her head and glanced up at the ex-marine woman, "Bellemere..."

Bellemere glanced at Nami from the corner of her eyes as her eyebrows raised, "Yeah?"

"Teach me how to shoot." Nami blurted it out before she lost her nerves.

The woman was taken aback by a little girls' request. She saw that Nami is very serious so she turned down the stove heater low and placed the wooden spoon on the counter. She bent down to Nami's level and took her cigarette out while tilted her head, "Why?"

"I... I want to be strong like Bellemere." Nami said with red tints in her cheeks. She is feeling embarrasses and awkward with this.

The ex-marine blinked slowly then slowly smile, "Is that so? Are you sure?" Nami nodded her head quickly, "...alright. But I warn you, I won't go easy on you." her eyes twinkled with sadism and excitement as her smiles changed to smirks full of promises with evil training.

Nami paled, _'...maybe I shouldn't have asked her?'_

It was too late. Nami has already made a deal with a devil.

.

.

.

"You called that push-up?! I called that poor excuses of sad-sack piss sea-kings!" Bellemere snapped at her foster daughter who is doing push-ups. Nojiko and Genzo are sitting on the bench as they sweatdropped at Bellemere.

Genzo watched Nami doing her barely forty push-ups, "Bellemere, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?" he asked; concerned for the small five-year-old child.

Bellemere jerked her head at the man and glared, "She asked for a training and I'm her mentor. This is nothing! Even a baby is better than you!" she snapped back at Nami who is struggled with pushing her arms.

Nojiko shook her head, "I didn't know that Bellemere is scary." she whispered to Genzo nervously.

"You haven't seen her at her worst yet." Genzo whispered back to the little girl as he watched Bellemere shouting at Nami who is still doing the push-up. "Poor child. She probably regrets asking Bellemere..."

.

.

.

"Ouch!" Nami flinched as she got hit by a tangerine. Believe it or not, it hurts when someone threw a small orange at your face. Nami currently attempts to catch the tangerines when Bellemere is throwing at her face.

"Remember Nami~ If you miss catching any of these tangerines, you will spend your entire week running around the island." Bellemere smirked evilly while Nojiko sweatdropped and pitying her poor little sister. Nojiko doesn't understand why Nami wants to learn how to fight but she decided to support her and have the medical supplies ready.

"Gah!" Nami tripped and fell on her face. Bellemere clicked her tongue in disappointed and shouted at her to get her ass up and catch the damn tangerines.

 _'Poor, poor Nami.'_ on the bright side, Nojiko is becoming better with medical supplies skill.

.

.

.

"You are evil sadistic slave-driver demon." Nami declared as she stared at Bellemere with disbelieve.

Bellemere snickered, "And this demon is telling you to go to your training. Now." her eyes twinkle with amused.

Nami twitched, "What kind of training does involve with swimming in the ocean and carrying twenty-five pounds of rocks?! she snapped in shocked. She is at the dock; wearing a one-piece swimsuit while holding two bags that carried fifteen pounds of rocks.

The ex-marine raised her eyebrows, "It's good to have that kind of strength when you're in an ocean, Nami. Let's say... somehow you got in the water and a weapon, like a staff, wouldn't you like to at least learn to fight while you have enough strength? The water will gain weights and you need to be strong enough to carry any weapons you can." Bellemere explained.

"That's... a very good point." Nami grumbled as she lost the argument. Again.

Bellemere smirked widen, "Good. Now get in there!" she kicked Nami into the ocean.

"GYYYAA!" splash heard and Bellemere snickered once again. Oh, how she loves to train miserable poor souls.

.

.

.

Genzo and Bellemere sit back as they enjoying their time while drinking their sakes. "How's Nojiko?" he asked with curious to his drinking buddy.

The foster mother smiles with pride, "She's doing wonderful! She is learning the art of tangerines _and_ studying to become a nurse. She asked Nako the doctor to train under. He accepted it and soon, she will be one of the great nurses on this island!" she beamed, feeling proud of Nojiko.

Genzo laughed happily, "That's wonderful! I'm glad she has found something she wants to be in the future. Although, what makes her decision to be a nurse?" he is curious.

Bellemere smirks knowingly, "Oh, that's probably because Nami has been getting hurt a lot during her training. So, Nojiko takes over to treated Nami's wounds and from there, she decided to become a nurse."

Genzo sweatdropped, "I see. Speaking of Nami, do you know why she wants to learn how to fight?"

"Hmm... well, at first... I thought she would give up after the first day of training. But I was wrong, she really wants to learn how to fight for her own weight. I did ask her why, and her response was, 'I don't want to be a damsel in distress waiting for a prince to show up and save me. I want to protect and save myself from any danger'... and..." the amusement appeared in her eyes, "...she wants to become a pirate." Genzo choked on his sake as Bellemere grinned widely, "Navigator pirate to be exact."

Genzo coughed and wheezed, "She wants to become _what?!"_ Bellemere just snickered at his reaction. "Is that a good idea?! I mean, I would understand if she wants to become a marine...but a... a pirate?! Why?! Are you okay with that?!" he stuttered in concerned.

The ex-marine sighed as she circled her sake bottle while her eyes glanced up at the blue sky, "Honestly... I wasn't happy when I first learned that Nami wants to be a pirate..."

 **Flashback**

 _Bellemere puffed her cigarette while watching Nami digging the dirt, so far Nami has been digging for two feet and she is already tired. However, Nami is still continuing digging. The ex-marines couldn't help it but asked her foster daughter, "Nami..." Nami paused and glanced at her with confusion, "...what are you going to do in the future? Once you become a strong and independent woman, you will also be a fighter as well. What do you plan to do with your fighting skill?" she asked with wondering._

 _Nami blinked then half-grinned, "I want to become a pirate! Navigator pirate!" she declared with pride and hope._

 _The ex-marine blinked owlishly as she took her cigarette from her lips, "You...want... to become a pirate?" her eyes shown disappointed. "Nami, do you know what a pirate means?" she asked her gently._

 _"Of course! Become a pirate means freedom!" Bellemere snapped her head back in surprise, "It means having adventures and be free on the ocean and challenge the ocean throughout the world!" Nami closed her eyes as she hugged the shovel, "It's in human nature; wanting to be free and enjoy their life through adventures through the sea. The sea is calling my name and challenging me with my navigating skills." her eyes opened that is filled with sparkles of strong determined, "I want to challenge the ocean, the weather, the sea, the islands, and the whole world with my skills." her lips quirked up in a big hopeful grinned that can be mistaken as D's Will that_ _brings Bellemere's speechless, "And I will be serving under one and only a Captain pirate who deserve to be the King of the Pirates, challenge the world with my skills and draw the maps for the entire world! These are my dreams!" Nami said proudly of herself._

 _Bellemere watches her daughter's emotions with her speech then slowly, her jaw shut then smiles beautifully, "I understand..." she went to her and hugged her, "...I support your dreams, Nami." she is proud of Nami and now, she knew why Nami wants to learn how to fight._

 _'Guess that means I'll have to step up my training for her.' Bellemere mused._

 **End of Flashback**

"...It's the girls' decision. I'm not going to stop them. I'm going to stay back, watch them grow, and give them my love and support them." Bellemere said with a soft smile on her face.

Genzo stared at her then half smile, "I see." he then drinks his sake peacefully along with his friend in the quiet atmosphere.

.

.

.

It's been few months since Nami has been training under her foster mother's and now she is receiving her first gift. Nami stared at her new gift in shocked then trailed her eyes up at her beaming ex-marine woman.

"You're serious?" Bellemere grinned and Nami glanced back at her gift once again. Nami grabbed the object and examined carefully.

It was beautiful dark red with an old-fashioned pistol, with silver handles and triggers. And there's red-color beautifully engraved into the handle of designate. **_'Belle's Wind Nami'_**

Nami gently stroked the title on the handle as Bellemere leaned over with soft eyes, "I'm proud of you Nami... you are always my proud wind wave." Nami jumped onto her foster mother's arms with grateful tears.

"I love it... mom." Bellemere eyes wide in shock as her heart beating fast. It's the first time she ever heard one of her daughters called her that name. It scares her yet it warms her happily. Bellemere hugged her daughter back lovely.

"I love you too, Wind Nami."


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

 **Sorry that it took a while, I didn't know how to write this chapter when there are writer blocks and plus, I have other stories to focus on. However, that doesn't mean I won't continue this one. I WILL!**

 **Luckily, I have some idea about what I can do to write chapters from here. (Writer block is now gone and smashed by a hammer.)**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **I actually came with an idea with Nami's love interest. So~ I do not know who her love interest will be, I'm kind of torn of which her lover will be. In the end, my thought was... "Fuck this, I'll let the readers decide and vote!" So... yeah.**

 **Here's the potential lover for Nami.**

 **Portgas D. Ace: 0**

 **Sabo: 0**

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law: 0**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: 0**

 **Sanji: 0**

 **Roronoa Zoro: 0**

 **(Anyone to add, I will put it in)**

 **Please vote~ And thank you~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **East Blue**

 **Conomi Island** , **Cocoyasi Village**

 **Two Years Later**

In a peaceful village; there's a small town full of lively villagers until they heard a loud gunshot that scared the poor birds. The villagers sweatdropped when they realized it's from her once again. They turned their head and saw Genzo carrying sheepishly Nami in the air with annoyance on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Nami?!" Genzo snapped at her.

Nami pouted as she crossed her arms. "It's only harmless practice shooting." Genzo twitched as he glared at her in disbelieve.

"Harmless? Harmless?! You tried to shoot the bird!"

Nami protected. "Oi! We're poor and we need more food! Besides, we like eating birds! It tastes like chicken!" she said with a grinned as she twirls her red pistol.

"That doesn't matter! You don't have a license to shoot anytime you want! What does your mother thinking?! Giving her child a weapon?! Your mother is crazy! Giving you an idea to shoot anytime you want as long as its practice… unbelievable!" Genzo grumbled as vein popped out of his vein.

Nami pouted at the man. "Oi, oi… I thought you were okay with me having a weapon to defend myself."

Genzo glared at the brat. "I thought your mother would give you a bo staff or even a blunt dagger! Not a freaking pistol!" he scowled.

"Hmmm… a bo staff?" Nami thought about it, she remembered that an original Nami did have her own staff but the problem is that, it's not made of steel. It's wooden made before Usopp made the steel bo staff in the future. However, there's one problem… she does not have any patience for it. _'Maybe I should get a bo staff… especially a steel made… I hope they have red, a red steel bo staff is nice and badass, plus, it matches the blood.'_ She mused silently as she is grinning wide that nearly freak Genzo out what the little orange kitten is thinking something mischievous.

Nami snapped out of it when Genzo shouted out her mother's name when they arrived at her place. "Bellemere! Bellemere!" he demanded.

Bellemere walked out of her house with slight irritated. "Stop shouting. What is it?" she placed her hands on her hips. Then she noticed one of her foster daughters is held by Genzo. "Oh, hello Nami. How's practicing going?"

"Hi mom! The shooting practice wasn't bad but I didn't get the bird." Nami pouted in disappointed at her failure.

Genzo snapped at them. "This is serious!" he glared at Bellemere who stared at him with uninterested eyes, "You have to stop this! She is getting a reputation in the village with her crazy shooting practice!"

Then Nami interrupted it, "Oh! By the way, mom! Genzo just gave me a new idea! I can use the steel bo staff for my second weapon for the close range in fighting style, what do you think?" Nami asked her mom for opinion.

"Ooh, that's a good idea." Bellemere placed her fingers on her chin.

Nami nodded her head, "And I thought it should be red. That way, it matches the blood and I don't have to worry about permanent stains." Nami explained calmly and Bellemere nodded her head understanding while Genzo stared at them in disbelieved.

"Your daughter is crazy! She is like this because of your influence!" Genzo shouted at Bellemere with his shark teeth.

Bellemere grinned wide. "Oh, come now, you know that Nami wanted to become a navigator pirate, she needs to learn to defend herself. Plus, she got skill with a pistol."

"Thanks, mom!" then she glanced at the man with wheel-wind on his head. "Can you _please_ put me down and _please_ return my pistol?" Nami asked with fluttered eyes.

Genzo grumbled as he placed Nami down. He took out the red pistol and handed to Nami. "Can you _please_ not shoot anymore?"

Nami snorted after she took back her pistol. "Then how are we going to eat? Do _you_ want us to starve to death?" she sarcasm at the man while Bellemere watched in amused.

"Don't you already have enough Beli to afford food?" Genzo asked the ex-marine with slightly concerned.

The foster mother crossed her arms as she leaned against a closed door. "Believe it or not. Thanks to Nami, we've been having meats that last us a while. I didn't have to spend a single beli on the food from the market. I have enough to actually pay for vacation…for months." Genzo was surprised to hear that.

Meanwhile, Nami glanced away with a smug smirked. _'Enough to pay all three of us to stay alive once Arlong comes.'_ She mused. She is aware that she never could defeat the large-ass Fishmen, especially that she is small and not strong enough yet. She has been making plans for the past two years to make sure her family and the village to be safe. Plus, there's no _fucking_ way that she'll be enslaved by that damn-ass Fishmen. _'And I do not want to bear Arlong's tattoo on my skin. Fuck that.'_ She mused with narrowed eyes.

Nami has been practicing her map/navigating skills and even now, she can draw maps as well. However, she already destroyed her drawn maps a while ago because she doesn't want her talent to be found or known. Her mother, her sister, and Genzo are the only are knew about it. And she trusts them enough that they keep it in secrets. _'After we pay for the tribute, I will have to sneak away and train myself to be stronger, find them, and hopefully… they will accept my help to save my village and my family.'_ These are her goals.

After all, she'll do anything to keep her family safe.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Between the Wind**

 **East Blue Saga**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"My Choice"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

It's been a few days as Nami double check on her supplies. She has been sneaking around behind her family's back. To pack her clothes, equipment for maps, a couple of books, two boxes of ammo, her red pistol and a few belis that she earned on her own. _'Then, after Arlong comes, I will grab a few tangerines and couple of large bottles of water.'_ She was satisfied that she will last for a week at most and the next island she knows will take a few days. It's a good thing that she sneaks the boat away from the dock and hid in the bushes.

The orange-haired girl turned around, quickly hide her backpack in the bushes behind the house and ran around the building. Nami paused when she saw her older sister walked up with a bag. "Nojiko!" she greeted her with a big grinned.

"Hey Wave." Nojiko has been calling her that nickname ever since Nami got her pistol. "How's training?" she asked with a soft smile. Nami shrugged her shoulders and respond that it's a typical training. "Catch any bird?"

"Yep, I caught six birds, we are keeping two and the rest that mom took, will sell to the market." Nami answered as they walked inside the house. Nojiko hummed, she placed her bag on the table and took out a medical book and dug in for a few seconds.

"Damn! I left my notebook at the clinic!" Nojiko cursed as Nami was amused. She turned to her little sister. "Sorry, I have to go back and get it. I need it."

Nami shrugged her shoulders. "That's perfectly fine. I'll wait here, working on my map skill. You can go back and get it, and maybe you might catch mom on the way?"

The older sister thought about it then she nodded her head. "I can do that. I'll be back with mom, and we'll have a delicious meal once again." She smiles at her then quickly left the house.

The orange-haired girl followed her out and watched her sister leaving until she was out of her sights. Nami sighed softly, she walked through the tangerines grove to the cliff and watch the beautiful sunset. It was soothing and peaceful for Nami, until her brown eyes landed on the large, fancy ship coming toward them. A smile on her face turned frown as she felt chill across on her bare skin. _'Could they… are they…'_ she slowly paled. _'…it's them. Arlong crew!'_

Nami immediately turned around, run back inside her house and grabbed a piece of paper and feather pen along with ink pot. She quickly writes down on parchment in smooth yet little bit rush, however, enough to be readable. It took her nearly five minutes to finish writing the letter for her family. Then ran to the kitchen to grab a few snacks and a couple of bottles of waters. Then grabbed a small bag to pluck healthy, mature tangerines in it.

After that, she runs back inside of the house, grabbed a letter to place in Nojiko's medical book, making sure it acts as 'bookmark'. Nami knew Nojiko would find it and figure it out easily. _'It seems that my family doesn't have to pay for me.'_ She thought, luckily for her family. Nami left the house, around to the bushes where she hid her backpack.

The orange-haired girl quickly placed her things into her backpack, placed it on her back, and stormed down on the path. Her heart is pounding so fast as her lungs are needed for oxygen. However, she ignores it until she made it to the end of the island. Nami went to the boat, she places her backpack inside and pushed the boat toward the body of water.

She climbed inside of the boat once it hit the ocean. Nami picked up the oars and paddle as fast as she should with her tiny limbs. Before she knew, she is far enough from the island and she paused, ignore her sore muscles. "Damn… that was a total adrenaline blood rush there…" she let out a relief sighed.

Her brown eyes glanced over her island, where her family lives and hopefully, safe. _'I'm sorry for leaving like this… but it's for the best.'_ She mused with determined.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile**

Bellemere is holding Nojiko in her arms while staring at the Alrong Pirates who take over their island, forcing them to pay for living, and once one of the Fishmen walked to them. "Pay up. 100,000 for an adult and 50,000 for a child."

"…I don't have it on me. It's in my house, I have to get it." Bellemere said, calmly.

Arlong walked up with greedy smirked. "Shahahaha! Then we will follow you to your house and pay for my tribute."

Bellemere frowned as she nodded her head, jerkily. She stood up, grabbed her daughter's hand and walked down the path that leads to her house. The Arlong Pirates follow it was tense and uncomfortable for the villagers.

Once Bellemere and Nojiko arrived at their house. "We'll wait right here." Arlong said with a generous offer as his eyes are warning them for pain.

The mother quickly walked inside, went straight to the chest to grab her beli enough for her and her two daughters. However, she paused when she realized something. She turned her eldest daughter. "Nojiko, where's Nami?" she asked with concerned and worried.

Nojiko stared at the letter in her hands. She saw this in her book and knew that Nami must have put it there for a reason. So, when she grabbed it and unfold the letter. And read it. "Mom… do you trust me?" she asked her mother with serious eyes.

"…of course." Bellemere answered.

Nojiko nodded her head, folded the letter and tuck in her pocket. "Pay for both of us." Bellemere narrowed her eyes but decided to do what her daughter told her. She will have her explanation soon. After she grabbed enough beli for both of them, she left the house and handed it to Arlong who gratefully took it. "Shahahaha! Just both of you?"

"Yes." Bellemere answered blankly.

Arlong was satisfied and jerked his head to his crew, down the path to the next village. After they were out of her sights, her shoulders relax then went back inside. "Nojiko, what's going on?" she frowned.

Nojiko glanced at the window, making sure none of the Fishmen are close. When she is satisfied with it, she turned around and handed the letter to her mother. "It's a letter from Nami."

Bellemere took it, unfolded it and read it.

 _Dear family,_

 _I have to leave this island, and please, please don't come after me. I needed this, I have to train hard and become stronger. So, I can protect my precious people, my family, my friends. I can't do that right now since I am still a kid and I have a long way to go with my pistol. By the time you have this letter, and read it… I'm probably already gone, in the sea with a boat. Don't worry about me, I can survive this. I know what to do. I have my talent for navigating and I have skill with my pistol. Someday, in the future, I will return, as a strong and independent woman. I will bring my strong friends and we will take this village back. We will defeat Arlong Pirates and we will be peace once again. This I promise, for now, please stay safe. I'm so sorry for being selfish but… if becoming stronger means to protect my family, then I will rather be selfish for that. Please, wait for me, even it takes years. Just know that I would never abandon on my family, my island._ _ **Never**_ _. I will return and take back our home. For now, be safe and please, wait for me._

 _I love you._

 _Nami._

"That idiot." Bellemere whispered with resigned, fondly, annoyed, and concerned. She glanced at her eldest daughter who took her medical book and sat down on the couch, studying it. "…guess we'll have to trust our little kitten and wait for her." She said with a sad smile.

Nojiko hummed. _'…but how does she know about Arlong Pirates?'_ she mused with suspicion yet worried about her little sister.

.

.

.

 **Couple Days Later…**

Nami groaned as she stopped paddle and placed it inside the boat. She grabbed a map from her backpack along with a compass and a navigator book. "Alright… if I remember correctly, on the East Blue there are few islands I remembered from the show…" she mused out loud, contemplative. _'Dawn Island is where Luffy is from. Gecko Island is where Usopp belongs. Zoro is from Shimotsuki Village. Let's see… if I remember, the Baratie restaurant is at the north, northwest? From two-three days away from Gecko Island… Those islands, I have to avoid them. I can't meet them yet. Not until I get stronger. So, the best choice would be, find an island where there are not many populations…'_

Then she examined the map in her hands until her eyes landed on the island. "Treasure Island… also known as Island of Rare Animals." Nami remembered this. It's an island where there's a man, stuck in a chest and is resembled of a bush whenever he hid in the bushes. "It would be perfect, pirates and marines couldn't step foot in the island, even if they did, they get to chase away. It would be good for training, and plus that man… he knowledge of Grand Line so, he could help me." Nami grinned, relief that she now, know what to do.

Nami starts to paddle in the right direction after checking the weather which will be sunny and breezy. _'Okay… Now that bastard of a shark took over my village. It would take ten years – wait…'_ she narrowed her eyes. _'…didn't Arlong Pirates come when original Nami turned ten?'_ she is confused with the whole ages' thing in the timeline. _'Although, they did come. Gah! Whatever! Eight years or ten years doesn't matter! I know it'll take a long time to return. Hmm… Luffy is a year younger than me, that I'm sure of… wait a second…'_ Nami huffed, she really needs to write down facts and things to remember from the show she watched with her little cousin in her other life. Last time she watched One Piece was, the Dressrosa Arc. "I never got to watch that…" Nami pouted.

' _Too bad, I want to see more of Law's actions.'_ Nami coughed a little as she attempts to cool down her red face. She clearly remembered when she first saw Law in the show, in her other life. Damn, that man was attractive, especially with tattoos.

Nami shook her head. "Focus! No time to drool over attractive men!" then she remembered. "Shit! Ace… Marinefold… ARG!" she slumped her shoulders as grey cloud appeared above her head, sulking. _'Damn it! Now I remember… Ace died during Marinefold war… by that bastard Admiral…'_ she remembered watched Ace's death that nearly torn her heart and cried like a little bitch when Luffy mourned over his brother's dead corpse. _'….fucking shit… should I save him? I mean… it's… GAH! I don't know what to think about this! This is why I can't be one of the main characters!'_ Nami ruffled her hair in frustrated.

Great, now she has headaches.

.

.

.

 **East Blue**

 **Treasure Island/Island of Rare Animals**

"Finally." Nami grumbled when she arrived on the island. She jumped off the boat, tied the rope to the large rock and making sure it won't stowaway. Nami grabbed her backpack and eyeing at the jungle front of her. "Here we go." She walked toward the jungle in cautioned. Once she walked inside the jungle, and she pushes the branches away from her while observed the trees and bushes around her. She skipped over the trigs and roots as she glanced around in hope to find anything. When she walked through the bushes and stopped in the middle of the circle surrounding by the trees.

" **How dare you come to this island!"**

"Shit!" Nami cursed in surprised as she placed her hand on her pounding heart. She glanced around to any source of the voice. _'Damn… all the bushes are the same!'_

" **Leave my island now! Or else, you will be punished!"**

"I didn't come for your treasures! I just need a place to train myself!" Nami answered as she attempted to find the man-stuck-in-a-chest-with-a-bush-head.

"… **who are you, child?"**

The orange-hair girl glanced around once again. "My name is Nami, and I need to get strong, I have to. In order to protect my family and my friends. I can't help them when I am like this. So, please… let me stay and train."

Then, a bush shifted out of the shadow and released of a strange man in a chest, giant green afro hair, unibrow, and a missing tooth. "…my name is Gaimon and this is my island. Why are you here alone?" he asked with concerned and confused to find a tiny kid in his jungle.

"My island was taken by Arlong Pirates, I can't help my family and I can't fight the Fishmen… so, I escaped to train and return my village from them."

Gaimon narrowed his eyes. "Arlong Pirates… they are Fishmen from Grand Line… if you want to become strong, then it will take you years."

"I know." Nami said, resigned. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I _will_ train, become strong and save my village, my family." Her eyes spark with determined.

Gaimon observed the little girl in front of him then slowly grinned. "You know how to wield a gun?"

A glint appeared in her brown eyes as she took out her treasure pistol. "I have some skill."

.

.

.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?! Are you trying to shoot a damn ghost or something?! Aim for the target!" Gaimon snapped at his student when Nami failed to shoot the bull-eye target.

Nami sweatdropped. It feels like she is training with Bellemere once again, except this time, Gaimon is actually expert skill with guns, as he used to be Master Gunner in his old pirate crew. "Again!"

Nami tried again and failed once again. She was hit with a stick by Gaimon. "Idiot! Where are you trying to aim for? Remember three main important words. Rise. Aim. Shoot!"

The orange-haired girl groaned in tired as her arms are so sore. However, her devil teacher doesn't give a shit about it.

.

.

.

"Does all teachers have to be so sadistic when it comes to their students?" Nami scowled as she is continuing running down the sand, with large mixed animals chasing after her.

Gaimon is resting while drinking his coconut juice. He glanced at Nami who is struggling, running on the sand. "Pace up, little tangerine! Pace it up!" Nami hisses at her evil-teacher as like cat then quickly pushed herself. He chuckled then pets his lovely friends. After Nami offered to check the treasures on top of the rock. She informed that it was all empty, much to his disappointment yet acceptance. After the burden lifted from his shoulders.

Gaimon is free and stayed on the island to protect his friends, his family from the pirates and marines who dare to harm them. And he is enjoying training the miserable soul, oh, how he missed it so.

.

.

.

Nami blinked owlishly at the leather-made braided with black and orange tiger strips entwined bracelet. "What is this?"

"Friendship token from us." Gaimon said with a warm smile. The orange-hair girl stared at her teacher and the mixture animals gathered around. They were all cooing and smiling at her. Slowly, Nami smiles wide and placed it over her right wrist.

"Thank you." First, her pistol is a gift from her mother, and now a bracelet is a gift from her teacher and odd mashed-up friends.


	3. Chapter Three

**ATTENTION!**

 **I actually came with an idea with Nami's love interest. So~ I do not know who her love interest will be, I'm kind of torn of which her lover will be. In the end, my thought was... "Fuck this, I'll let the readers decide and vote!" So... yeah.**

 **Here's the potential lover for Nami.**

 **Portgas D. Ace: 0**

 **Sabo: 1**

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law: 0**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: 0**

 **Sanji: 1**

 **Roronoa Zoro: 0**

 **(Anyone to add, I will put it in)**

 **Please vote~ And thank you~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Location: East Blue**

 **Island: Momoshi Island, Milk Village**

 **Ten Years Later…**

"Thank you for purchases and come again!" an employee called out happily to their leaving customer. A customer who is a young girl, with shoulder-length orange hair, sparkly brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears white with black strips spaghetti thigh-length dress, her left side of "skirt" is tied up in a knot to show off her pale pink thigh-holster to carried her three sperate pieces of red bo-staff, a pale pink belt with gun holster on her left side with her precious red pistol tucked in, and red cowboy hat with black band around it. She also wears a silver choker with a pendant that reached above her chest, leather-made braided with black and orange tiger strips entwined bracelet wrapped around her right wrist, and white with black designs cowgirl boots.

An eighteen years old girl who is known as Nami, shrug a red backpack over her shoulder as she tipped her hat at the employee with a smile. "See ya." She left the clothing store. Good thing they have extra fabric and travel sewing kit that she needed for her journey. Nami walked down the path, dodge the crowded people from bumping until she reached to the dock. She placed her backpack in the boat, climbed in, and untied the rope. _'Now, according to the rumors, the nearby island, there is a famous criminal that was captured by marines. Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.'_ Nami mused.

She took out a map and compass from her backpack. "Let's see… Shells Town, located in the Yotsuba Island Region. If I remember correctly, this island is a Marine Base, The 153rd Branch." She recalled the information from the books and reports. _'And I remember that's a start when Luffy meet Zoro as his first mate. After that, they need the navigator.'_ She mused, "Soon, mom… Nojiko… I will come and free you all from them. We will defeat Arlong."

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Between the Wind**

 **East Blue Saga**

 **Chapter Three**

 **"Let's Make a Deal"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: East Blue**

 **Island: Shells Town**

Nami arrived at the island after she tied her boat with the dock. She walked down the path with her backpack. Her brown eyes observed her surroundings. She noted that Luffy hasn't come yet so she arrived a bit early. _'Although, I don't know how long I'll have to wait.'_ She mused with anxious. She really doesn't want to wait in the tense and quiet town.

When she found a restaurant, she walked inside and saw a few chatter customers enjoying their meals. Nami walked to the bar, placed a backpack down next to her, and sat on a stool. A bartender woman has brown hair, tied back, and wears a light green dress over a dark green shirt. "Hello, my name is Ririka and welcome to my bar. What can I get for you?" Ririka asked with a friendly smile as she is busying cleaning the empty glass with a clean rag.

"I'll have your special lunch and a sake, please." Nami ordered with a warm smile.

"Coming right up." Ririka went to inform the cooker and fetch the empty mug and filled the sake. After that, she handed the mug to her customer. "I never saw you before, are you a traveler?" she asked with curiosity.

Nami took a sip from her sake. "You could say that."

"What brings you here?"

The orange-haired lady cupped her mug as she rested her elbows against the cool counter. "I'm waiting for someone." She answered, mysteriously. Then she glanced around to make sure there are no marines around. She leaned forward to the bartender. "I heard that infamous Demon Pirate Hunter is in prison. Is that true?" she whispered softly.

Ririka bit her lip. She also glanced around in cautioned then leaned forward. "It is true."

Nami hummed. "I find it strange. Why would marines capture a pirate hunter? Aren't they supposedly "ally" with each other, even though they don't share the same justice." She is aware of what she is doing, she is 'snooping' the information about marines' background. Nami knew that Marines are corrupted and did unspeakable unlawful things, in the dark shadow, hidden from the world. However, after ten years thinking about World Government, the Celestial Dragons, corrupted Marines, and a bunch of nasty, dirty dark secrets that were hiding from the world.

She is going to unleash them.

After all, this world deserves to know the real truth. And in order to do that, she has to gather proves facts and real hard-ass evidence. Basically, she is going on rebellion behind the shadow. And how to do that? She'll figures it out along the way. After all, in her other life, _she_ wasn't known as _cold stone-heart soon-to-be lawyer_ for nothing. Too bad, she died before she could become a real full-time lawyer. Oh well. Move on.

Ririka furrowed her eyebrows. "…now that you mention. From what I know, bounty hunters were hired or commissioned by the government to hunt down criminals."

"That's correct, unlike mercenaries or assassins, they do work outside the law to capture criminals. Normally, they capture criminals alive rather then kill them, because they could lose up to thirty percent of the bounty if they killed their target. While most bounty hunters operate for money, some seek the fame that results from taking down infamous pirates, such as Jean Ango." Nami explained, remembered the information from the books, thanks to the library _and_ her former teacher.

"Then, wouldn't they know that _he_ is a bounty hunter? I mean, true that his reputation is a bit terrifying. But, if he hunts down the bounty pirates… then… that's odd." Ririka put the clean glasses away in the shelf. "I think I remembered my brother told me there are many bounty hunters on the island… I think it's called… Sab-something?"

"Sabaody Archipelago?" Nami offered the name and the bartender nodded her head that it was the name of that island. "Of course, there are many bounty hunters stationed on it. Due to the large numbers of pirates there." Then Ririka told her to on hold, went to the kitchen and return with a plate of foods. "Thank you." Nami grabbed a fork and ate some of the meat and vegetables while the bartender makes sure other customers are satisfied with their meals and drinks.

After that, the bartender came back to Nami and leaned against the counter with a thoughtful face. "Now I've thought about it. He shouldn't be in prison, he is a harmless young man. However, this is a different situation."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked with curious after she swallowed her food.

The bartender sighed softly as she glanced around in caution. "He wasn't captured at all. He gave himself up in order to protect my daughter and people here." She explains softly, but loud enough for Nami to hear. "Helmeppo, he is a son of Captain Morgan of the Marine 153rd Branch. He had a wild wolf as a pet, it scared everyone. That wolf was too untamed and nearly bite off children. It would have killed my daughter if it wasn't for that hunter. Helmeppo likes to use his father's title and reputation to get what he wants, bringing everyone down to their knees and made a deal with the hunter. The deal was that, instead of us getting in jail and execution, the hunter will take our place and stay in jail for a month. No food, and no water." Ririka frowned deeply. "It's been nearly three weeks since then, I've heard that the hunter is tied up in the middle of the courtyard. Poor thing, underneath the scorching hot sun and cold night moon." She added, sadly.

Nami finished her meal, cupped around her mug and took a few sips during Ririka's explanation. "I see. If that's true, then what does Captain Marine thinks?" she asked with curious while she really wants to shoot daddy's son with her favorite pistol who she named, 'Belle'.

"…he doesn't care. He believes himself to be strong ever since he gained fame and higher rank. He has a habit of punishing those who disobeyed him…" Ririka leaned forward to whisper. "…even killing his own men. For three years, he has left the charge of a Marine base on this island. Not only that, we have to pay for taxes."

The orange-haired lady narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How much?"

"We have to pay sixty percentage of taxes once a month, thirty percentages of bills and ten percentages that we keep in order to survive." Ririka released the small info that made Nami nearly want to storm up to the Marine Base and shoot the motherfucking Captain Shitty and his shitty-ass son.

"I see." Nami gritted her teeth as she lifted her mug and drank it all at once. Then set it down. "Thanks for the meal and information, Ririka-san." Nami smiles at the woman as she stood up from the stool. She left beli and generous tips which surprise the bartender. "See ya around." Nami grabbed her backpack and left the bar.

Ririka blinked. "A-ah… thank you!"

When Nami is outside as she walks down the path while thinking deeply. _'So, the marines didn't do anything except being cowards behind Captain Shitty's shadow. They didn't even attempt to contact another Marine base or Admiral about this. They stay down, all because they were afraid of that Captain Shitty. I wonder if he keeps the report about taxes? If I have that information, I could use it against him and this Marine Base.'_ She mused, if she has her hands on those reports, she could release Marine 153rd Branch's dirty secret to the world. It would be a start.

Her brown eyes founded the Marine Base and made a disgusted face. _'Marines are disgusting… especially with the art styles… no sense of fashion whatsoever.'_ She shuddered.

.

.

.

Moisture fell from his forehead. He wasn't sure he should be grateful or regret to leave his bandana wrapped around his head. The foul odor coming from his sweating body all because of the scorching hot sun. _'Ten days… only ten days left…'_ his stomach was growling for food and his dry throat is begging for water.

Suddenly, he felt the presence that he snapped his eyes above, straight ahead where the tall fence is. He blinked, adjusted the bright as his blurriness fade away. On top of the fence, is a young lady with a red cowboy hat sitting on top with her legs crossed, her elbow rested on the knee with her chin on palm while her other hand rested on the fence next to her.

"…who the hell are you?" he demanded, raspy through the quiet courtyard. Wondering how long she has been sitting on the fence, watching him. As if he's some kind of display which it pissed him off. "Go away."

The young lady hummed then jumped down. She adjusted her backpack and walked straight to him. "Roronoa, Zoro. The famous Demon Pirates Hunter, and Three-Swords Style Swordsman." She knew who he is and his titles.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded once again, then forced to cough dryly. He mentally cursed to show his vulnerable and weak side to a stranger.

Suddenly, cold water splashes toward his heat body then a rim circle pressed against his mouth. "Drink." Zoro couldn't help it but drink the cold water with greedy. After that, his throat is in relief and satisfied for now. He blinked a few times and observed the young woman in front of him.

"I believe you did ask who I am, my name is Nami." Nami slightly flicks her cowboy hat up to show her bright brown eyes. "I came here for business." Her eyes glanced over at the Marine Base. "They have some information I'm looking for."

Zoro noticed the weapons on Nami's hip and her thigh. "A pistol and bo-staff… are you a bounty hunter or something?"

"More of something." Nami half-grinned at the swordsman. "Now, as much as I would love to stay and chat more with you, Mister Swordsman. I have a business I must tend to." She placed the water bottle back in her backpack. "Before I forget, you will be released soon." Then she walked away.

"…release soon?" Zoro frowned as his eyebrow furrowed with curious. "…what a strange girl."

.

.

.

Nami carefully, quietly sneaked into the Marine Base. _'It seems that no matter what, Nami is meant to be a sneaky cat.'_ she mused with amused. She dodged and avoids any marines as she continues searching for the office.

Once she is down the hallway, she immediately hid in the corner when the door opened. A large Marine man with an iron jaw and ax hand walked out with a couple of Marines followed by. "My statue should be done by now." He walked down the hallway, opposite from Nami's direction. Nami glanced around her surrounding, then went to the office.

Nami closed the door behind her, locked it and went straight to the desk. She ransacks through paperwork and documents. "These are just bunch of junks, ranks, and marines' profiles." She frowned, then ravaged through the drawers. "Ah-hah!" she took out a worn leather book, sat down on the rolling office chair as her feet prop up on the desk and fold her ankles. Making herself very comfortable as she took off her red cowboy hat onto the desk. "Now, let's see what information you have written down, Captain Shitty." She grinned widely as she opened the book.

"March tenth, year Golden Age of eighteen. Taxes law are accepted signed by Captain Morgan. Huh…" Nami read the testimony. "It seems that he gets to charge the taxes and made his men collected it once a month for townspeople who live here. First, it was ten percentage taxes…" she flipped a few pages after she carefully read it. "The number of percentages increases and most of the beli are paid to build the statue?" she snorted in disbelieved and disgusted. "The leftover goes to himself, of course. Barely give Marines' paycheck. Their paycheck is very low, lower than average minimal wages." It seems that Nami has found herself an account book that could destroy the reputation of Marine 153rd Branch.

"Now… what to do with it. Should I call the other Marine Base, or keep it for blackmail? Or maybe I should hold on to it and see what happen first?" Nami tilted her head back and forth. "Decision. Decision." Her eyes scanned the office with boredom until it landed on a picture on the wall. She blinked, then chuckled. "No way… Captain Shitty captured infamous Captain Kuro the Black Cat?" she remembered that Captain of Black Cat is somewhere alive, and hidden. "Oh, this is too good." Nami shook her head with amused.

Then she leaned back, reached for the drawer that is close to her without need to move. She opened it, dug in with curious and boredom. Until she found an Eternal Pose which surprises her. "Oh… what Captain Shitty is doing with this?" she lifted up and read the island title. "Marineford." Nami did not expect to see this at all. _'Although, it kind of makes sense why Captain Shitty has this. After all, Marineford is an island of the base of operations for Marine Headquarter.'_ Nami mused, she decided to keep it with her just in case.

"Well… nothing else interesting here." Nami stood up, grabbed her red cowboy hat and placed it on her head. She put the Eternal Pose and account book in her backpack. Then suddenly, a loud explosion and shouted are heard. She turned to the window and saw half of the statue fell from above to the ground. Nami blinked. "Oh, he's here already?" then grinned wide.

.

.

.

Nami arrived at the courtyard and blinked at the scene in front of her. Marines are defeated on the ground, Captain Shitty raised himself from the ground, Luffy is staring at Captain Shitty's son who is pointing his gun at the little pink-haired boy while Zoro has his three swords. _'Aw… I miss the entire party?'_ she mused with disappointed.

However, Nami took out her Belle pistol and pointed at the direction. _'Remember Nami… it's rise… aim…'_ she pulled the triggered. "…and shoot." She whispered with a smirked.

Bullet hit Helmeppo's shoulder as Luffy's stretched his fist to the blonde-haired face. Knocked the blonde-hair boy out while Zoro cut up Captain Morgan. All heads turned to Nami with surprised and shocked.

Nami blew the smoke from her pistol and placed it in her gun holster with a grinned on her face. "What? I wanna join the party too." She shrugged her shoulders with playful eyes.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled then turned to his First Mate. "Nice job, Zoro!"

Zoro smirked at his captain. "Thanks… Captain." Then he narrowed his eyes at the marines who are left standing. "If you still want to arrest us, come and get us."

The silence between the marines who glances at each other and then…

" _Long live marines!"_

" _We are out of Morgan's control!"_

" _We're free!"_

" _YES!"_

They cheered happily and relief.

Nami understood why they were celebrating right now after Captain Shitty's defeated. However, it doesn't change the fact they should've done _something_ for the Shells Town.

"What's going on? They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated?" Luffy asked with curious and confused. Zoro leashed his swords back in sheaths.

The pink-haired boy smiles widen. "Everyone hated Morgan. That's why they are celebrating!"

Nami walked toward them as her heart was pounding with anxiety and excitement. She is meeting the _famous Monkey D. Luffy!_ Before she could say anything to the straw-hat boy, Zoro fell backward that surprised them.

"Zoro!?"

"Zoro-san!"

Luffy and pink-haired boy checked Zoro with concerned and found out that he was starving. Nami smiles as she placed her hands on her hips. "Let's head to the bar and feed this hungry Swordsman."

Luffy glanced at Nami then grinned. "Shishishi, yes, lets!"

.

.

.

"I'm full! Haven't eaten for three weeks. Almost starved to death!" Zoro sighed happily as he pats on his full stomach with a big grinned on his face.

"Which I'm impressed that you've managed to survive this long." Nami said with amazed. Normally, she knew that the average person died after a month of no food and without water, they would die in a week. Something tells her that someone gave Zoro water enough to survive long or…

It's another anime shit logic.

"Then it's impossible for you to last an entire month!" Luffy said then continued eating meats.

Zoro leaned forward as he is eyeing at his captain with disbelieved. "Your so scrawny, how come you can still eat more than me?" then he glanced at Nami with suspicion and curious. "So, who exactly are you? You did mention about business?"

"Ah, that…" Nami entwined her fingers as her elbows rested against the table. "…don't worry about it. It's a completely different situation from you and your captain." She said with a smile. "And I did tell you, my name is Nami."

"You're not marine or bounty hunter?" the pink-haired boy who introduced himself earlier was Coby. He asked her with curiosity.

Nami shook her head. "Nope. I'm just something." She said with amused eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Zoro glanced at Luffy. "What are your plans next?"

Luffy swallowed his meal. "I am going to head for the Grand Line!" he answered.

"WHAT?! You're saying crazy things again! Just you two, how can you enter the Grand Line? Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!" Coby protected with worried.

Zoro hummed. "We're going for One Piece. It won't hurt to head that direction." He grinned widely with excited eyes.

"Zoro-san, even you're saying this rubbish?!" Coby stared at the swordsman in horror.

The swordsman furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you so worried about, it's not like you are coming with us."

Coby slammed his hands against the table as he stood up. "Even though I'm not going, I will still worry! Can't I? Can't I worry about you guys?" he turned to the straw-hat boy. "Luffy-san, even though we just met, but we are friends!"

Luffy laughed. "Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends." Nami smiles at this.

"I never had friends growing up…" Coby glanced down with an excited smile. "Every-time I would be picked on, no one would ever stand up for me. But the two of you taught me to live by my dream."

Luffy finished his food and gulped ever last water from the mug. "That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." His First Mate agreed.

"Hmm, that's true." Coby understood then he snapped. "No! NO! What I meant is, you're too reckless!"

Zoro frowned as he tapped one of his swords handles against Coby's forehead. "First of all, you'd better worry about yourself." Coby asked why and Zoro answered. "Don't underestimate the marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure. Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate." He explained which interested Nami.

' _Is that so? I'm not entirely surprised that a bunch of marines does have some skill to gather information. However, how come no one finds anything suspicion behind Captain Shitty's crime for the past three years? That doesn't make sense… unless, there is someone, a mole that covered the crimes?'_ Nami mused with distrust.

Then a Marine opened the door and announced. "Excuse me!" all heads turned to him. "We are wondering, are you real pirates?"

"Yes, I just found my first crewmember. So that would make us pirates now!" Luffy answered, happily.

The Marine nodded his head. "Even though you are pirates, in reality… you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful. But since, you are pirates…" Nami narrowed her eyes. "…as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting to the Headquarters." He explained.

Townspeople protected and shouted at the marines while Nami clicked her tongue with annoyed. She took out her Belle pistol, pointed above her and pulled a trigger.

 **BANG!**

Silence greeted in the air as all attention turned on Nami. She lowered her arm as her face was blank. "Now that I've got your attention, I want to tell you, Marines, something." She stood up as she placed her pistol in a gun holster. Nami put her hand on her hip and lean against her leg.

"For the past three years, that Captain Shitty was left charged on this island and he committed crimes. He got away because there was a mole inside of your dumb-ass branch. Unfortunately, I don't know who this mole is. Fortunately for me, maybe for the world that I came across the evidence of crimes on this island. Marine Captain is corrupted, steal beli, raised taxes knowingly that could bring townspeople's lives hard to survive. He gathered over thousand of hundred beli and most of it goes to the statue and the rest leftover goes to him." Nami took out an account book from her backpack and wave it in the air.

"All accounts, information, taxes, and whatnot are all written in this. Now, I was thinking… I should release this evidence to the world and show them how Marines truly are. _Untrustworthy._ Never did anything to save this village. Never even attempt to call out for help from another Marine Base. Instead, hiding in the shadow because ya'll dumbasses afraid of Captain Shitty and his shitty-ass son!" Nami snapped with irritated. "So, you want them to leave? The pirates that actually give a shit for this town and saved them from Captain Shitty. _They_ did _your_ job. _You_ are supposed to be marines who sworn to bring _protection and justice!_ " Nami scoffed. "Some crappy marines you lot are."

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"She's right!"_

 _"You lots are cowards!"_

 _"You never try to help and protect us!"_

 _"Get out!"_

 _"Go away!"_

The marines step back as they do not want to engage attack against the innocent villagers. The Marine stared at Nami calmly then he closed his eyes. "…to prevent the crimes to release outside of this island… what can I do?"

Nami raises her eyebrow. "So, you are willing to keep crimes in silent and I give you this account book for something exchange?" she elaborates carefully.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

The orange-haired lady hummed. "…normally I want to keep this and show the world, since it _is_ a start, however, since I'm feeling rather generous." A smirk appeared on her face. "Let this boy become a marine, ignore his past and make sure he is actually part of the Marine. Make him a _good_ marine. If I find out that any one of you, marines or whoever the hell is in charge… attempt to make him a _bad_ marine… I won't hesitate to use the information. Remember, everyone here, heard it. I can use witnesses."

"And I will be that witness." Ririka voiced up with determined and smiles at Nami who winked at her.

The Marine nodded his head. "Fine."

"Good! You may have this account book." Nami handed the marine the book, who not unkindly grabbed it. "Pleasure doing the business with you, sir." She said with a victory while Luffy and Zoro were impressed as Coby stared at her in awestruck and gratitude. "Now then, shall we leave?" Nami asked Luffy and Zoro with a smile. "I want to discuss something with Luffy, that is if you don't mind?"

Luffy shook his head. "Not at all." He turned to Coby. "Become a good marine and someday, we'll meet again. Shishishi!" he said his farewell while Zoro tipped his head and followed his captain out of the bar. Nami grabbed her backpack and follow the straw-hat boy and swordsman.

After they get away from townspeople, and close to the dock. Nami turned to Luffy. "First thing first, you said that your swordsman is your First Mate, correct?" Luffy nodded his head while Zoro narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, do you both have any skill as a navigator?" the straw-hat boy and swordsman shook their heads unison. "Then, let's make a deal."

"What deal?" Luffy tilted his head with curious.

Nami grinned widely. "I don't want to make it like I'm arrogant but, I am one hell of a navigator and you won't be able to find someone with my skills on the ocean better." This caught their interests. "I'll be your navigator and in exchange, I want you to do something for me, a favor. I won't say what favor is it since it's not yet a right time. But someday soon, I hope you can do it without hesitation, without any doubt and second thoughts. Deal?"

"Shishishishi! Deal! Plus, I like you!" Luffy shook Nami's hand.

The orange-haired lady grinned widely that mistaken as a D. "And I like you too, Captain."

And now, she is the second crewmember of Straw-Hat Pirate.


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *beam***

 **Potential lover for Nami.**

 **Portgas D. Ace: 3**

 **Sabo: 1**

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law: 2**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: 1**

 **Sanji: 2**

 **Roronoa Zoro: 2**

 **(Anyone to add, I will put it in)**

 **Please vote~ And thank you~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* Also, I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, sorry!**

 **I don't own One Piece. *sulk***

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 _The only one being named as the Pirate King, the legend: Gold Roger.  
Left huge treasure, known as the "One Piece".  
Everyone in the world is searching on where the vast wealth might be located…  
You could say this is one of the most dangerous periods of the seven seas!  
_…

..

.

 **Location: East Blue**

Nami truly never thought that she would witness herself that a group of marines saluted them, the _pirates_. She shook her head in amazed. _'Marines salute the pirates is not something you hear every day.'_ She mused as she finished wrote the adventures in the logbook. After that, she put it in her backpack and glanced over the different boat where two boys are in. She decided to keep two boats together with ropes attached since there wasn't enough space.

The straw-hat boy's stomach growled as he sticks his tongue out. "Hungry!"

Nami is aware of how much her Captain eats, and she couldn't exactly fault him for being a bottomless pit. _'Because of his past, plus he is made of rubber now. So, his stomach would not satisfied with a few meals. His body is needing a high protein for his speed metabolism. Maybe I could ask Sanji about that… if he made a special high protein diet for Luffy, then Luffy doesn't need to keep eating everyone's meals.'_ Nami mused with an idea that she'll keep it in a mental note.

"Nami!" the orange-haired lady turned to him with confused. "Are we near any island yet?" Luffy asked with curious and slightly impatience.

Nami glanced at the map and her compass. "Yeah, we are getting close to Orange Town, it's in Organ Islands." She explained then frowned. _'This is where we'll meet the Buggy… that guy is so obnoxious.'_ She clearly remembered the clown captain. And she doesn't even like clowns as she expresses her shudder of fear. The Navigator turned her attention to Luffy and Zoro. "Listen up, the Orange Town was supposedly peaceful however, it was wrecked by the occupation of Buggy's band of Pirates. Most of the villagers in Orange Town had fled to other parts of the island, seek refuges." Then she quickly grabbed a slightly worn-out notebook from her backpack that she gathered all the information.

"However, Buggy isn't your average pirate…" Nami turned a few pages until she settles one full page of Buggy and his crew. She showed it to Luffy who complained that he doesn't want to read, however, Zoro took it with interested. "He's a Captain who ate the Paramecia Devil Fruit called Bara Bara no Mi. He can separate his body parts and control them independently of each other. His abilities gained from this fruit also make Buggy immune to slashing, cutting, and cleaving attacks, any such attack just separates him into his component parts, allowing him to reform as needed." She explained, "In addition, most of his body is capable of flying through the air, with enough force to send a man flying through a wall, with the crucial exception of his feet having to stay grounded. Even though the parts are separate, Buggy can still feel what the part feels." She added, calmly.

"WOW! You know a lot!" Luffy leaned forward with awestruck while Zoro was deeply impressed with her knowledge.

Zoro read facts from Buggy on the notebook. "So, it's useless for me to fight this guy…" he was disappointed. However, he found small information about Cabaji who uses swords.

"In a way, yes. With his Devil Fruit, he could be considered the natural enemy to even the most powerful swordsmen." Zoro's eyes flickered at her then back to a notebook with a blank face. "However, he does have two major weaknesses. First is that his feet act as an anchor and must remain on the ground even when the rest of his body is airborne. Secondly, despite feeling them at all times, Buggy may lose pieces of his body if they leave his visual range, though once he can see them again, he can easily guide them back. Plus, bullet, cannon, blunt fists can hurt him." Nami informed her Captain and First Mate.

The swordsman shook his head. "How'd you get all this information? I doubt that this clown captain would want all his abilities to known." He asked as he observed the cut newspaper of Captain Buggy.

"I have my sources." Nami answered with mysteriously smiles then she turned to Luffy who is in thinking position. "Do you understand, Captain?"

Luffy hit his fist on his palm. "So, it's a mystery clown." Nami and Zoro sweatdropped.

' _Damn… I didn't think he would be this slow.'_ Nami mentally sighed loudly. "Captain, when you see Clown Captain, beat him up because he's a bad pirate who destroyed the villager's home." She explained the simplest way.

Luffy hummed and Nami decided to persuade him a little bit further. "Plus, I heard that he has a Grand Line map, along with a bunch of foods and boozes."

"Oh! Okay! Shishishishi!" Luffy accepted it for food and Zoro couldn't wait for the booze.

The orange-haired lady shook her head but with fond eyes. Zoro handed her notebook back to her. "Not only you are the navigator, but also an informant?" Nami smirked proudly and the swordsman glanced at his straw-hat Captain. "Is it safe to have her with us?"

"Shishishi, don't worry about it." Luffy hummed happily then his stomach growls once again. "Arg… I want meat!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Between the Wind**

 **East Blue Saga**

 **Orange Town Arc**

 **Chapter Four**

 **"My Treasure"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: East Blue**

 **Island: Orange Town**

They arrived at the island and tied their boats to the dock. The straw-hat boy glanced around with confused. "It's so quiet in here." While Zoro stretched his arms and Nami decided to leave her things in the boat along with Luffy and Zoro things. However, she made sure it was hidden properly. Nami does not want to lose all her personal things.

She climbed out of the boat before double check to make sure she has enough ammo and her weapon secure. Nami stood next to her Captain and First Mate. "I did say that most of the villagers seek refuges ever since Captain Clown took over this town." She reminded them.

Soon, the small Straw-Hat pirate crew walked down in the empty, silent road. Luffy scanned his surrounding with boredom until he turned to his navigator. "Do you have a treasure, Nami?" he asked with curiosity as he gently touches his straw-hat while Zoro stork his treasured sword.

Nami hummed. "I have three treasures actually."

"Oh?! What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" Luffy jumped with excited and curious. The swordsman glanced at her with curious as well.

The navigator took out her Belle pistol. "This is a gift from my mom. I've had this for years. Her name is Belle." She said with a warm smile as she gently rubbed the engraved words. Then she lifted her right wrist to show her unique bracelet. "This is also a gift from my former teacher and his companions." She misses him and his odd mash-up animals' friends. Then she pointed her red bo-staff in her thigh-holster. "And this is the first weapon that I paid with my own beli a few years ago. Turns out that I have natural skills with it." She explained happily.

"So cool!" Luffy grinned.

Nami put her pistol back in her holster. "What's your treasure?" she asked Luffy and Zoro with false curious as she already knew but decided to ask.

"My hat!" Luffy took off his straw-hat and smiles fondly at it. "He gave this to me for a promise." Then he placed it back on his head.

Zoro pats his white sword. "This sword is important to me. This is Wado Ichimonji."

"Sounds like there is quite a story. I would love to hear it someday whenever you both are ready." Nami smiles at them.

Then they arrived Pet Food Shop and Nami saw a white dog, guarding the pet food store. "Eh? What's this?" Luffy walked to the dog, bend down and poke at it. "The dog isn't moving at all." Zoro sat down on the ground as he leaned against the wall.

Nami sweatdropped. "Captain, I don't think you're supposed to poke the dog like that." _'If he continues to do that, he will get bit.'_

Luffy turned his head over his shoulder with a grinned. "It's fine!"

 **CHOP!**

 _'Called it.'_ Nami facepalm after the dog bit into Luffy's hand.

"You stupid dog, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luffy snapped at the dog who held onto his hand. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" he demanded.

Zoro laughed out loud while Nami sighed heavily.

Then a voice called out. "Oi! You kids! Don't do anything to Chouchou!" all pirates turned to an elder man with interesting hairstyle, glared at them.

"Who are you, mister?" Zoro asked with confused while Nami helps her Captain's hand to release from the dog.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the chief Boodle." He introduced himself then glared at the kids in suspicion. "Who are you, kids? You don't look like you're from Buggy Pirates."

Nami shook her head. "No, we are not from them. My name is Nami, I'm the navigator. That is Zoro, the First Mate and this is our Captain Luffy. We're pirates." She introduced herself along with her Captain and swordsman.

After that, Boodle went to the pet food store to feed the dog. "So, this dog's name Chouchou?" Luffy asked with curious.

"Yeah." Boodle answered as he watched the dog eating his food.

Zoro glanced up at Boodle. "What is he doing here?"

"He's guarding this store. I just came to give him some food." Boodle shifted his eyes to the pet food store with a fond smile. "The owner of this place is my friend. Ten years ago, he opened this store with Chouchou. This precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two, although I like it too. Look at these wounds…" Nami noticed it now that Chouchou is covered some old and new wounds. "They're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store."

Nami frowned deeply. "Where's the store owner?"

Boodle sighed sadly. "He… he's already gone to the next world because of sickness. Three months ago, he was hospitalized and then left Chouchou to look after the store."

"Does Chouchou knew?" Nami is wondering if the dog knew his owner passed away since dogs are smart enough to know, to aware that their owners are gone.

Boodle smiles weakly. "Chouchou is an intelligent dog. He knew his owner is gone." He glanced up at the pet food store. "He still guards this store because it is his treasure. He loved his owner so much and this is the only property left by his owner."

"So, he'll continue to guard this store, huh?" Zoro speaks up as his arms crossed. He got to give his respect to the dog.

Boodle sighed, resigned. "It's a pain in the ass. I tried to take him to the shelter a few times, but he won't take a step away from this place, if I left him here, I think he would stay until he starved to death."

Nami smiles. "What a strong will dog." She walked to Chouchou, bend down and open her palm to him. Allow Chouchou to sniff a few times then licked. Nami gently pets the dog while Luffy pouted and Zoro snickered at his Captain's sulk and mutter about favors her over him.

Suddenly, a loud sharp whistle heard from the air.

 _ **BOOM  
BOOM BOOM  
BOOOOM**_

Nami glanced up as she uncovered her arms from her face. Her eyes widen in shocked when she saw a row of buildings is destroyed in one cannonball. "My house!" Boodle pulled his hair in frustrated and anger at his demolished home. Nami quickly turns around in fear but turned to relief when the Pet Food Store is still standing. She also noticed that Zoro covered himself over Chouchou while Luffy was on the ground. They stood up from it and was in shock as well at the destroyed towns.

The orange-haired lady frowned. "That…cannonball is not normal. It must be very special and powerful for the Captain Clown." She folded her arms. "Judging by his character from what I've gathered, he likes flashy things. If he continues this, no doubt that store will destroy sooner or later." She said with disgusted.

Luffy frowned as well. "Nami, we beat him up and this town safe?" he asked, with serious eyes. Zoro recognized the look, he took out his bandana and wrapped it around his head. Nami nodded her head. "Alright, let's go and beat his ass!" he grinned widely.

"Wait!" Boodle protected. "Why?! This is none of your business! So why would you kids want…?"

The straw-hat boy turned to the mayor. "Because Chouchou is our friend. Shishishi." Zoro and Nami smile at this.

"No! This is my town, my treasure. I am the Chief and I won't leave you kids to fight for us! I should be the one fighting!" Boodle said with determined as he grabbed his spear and prepared himself to fight. Then run off as he let out a cry battle.

Nami glanced at her captain. "He'll get himself kill." She bluntly informed him.

"Shishishi, don't worry. I like him." Meaning that he will make sure that Boodle will survive and harmless from the enemy. "Let's follow him! He knows where that clown is!" Luffy follows the Chief. Zoro and Nami quickly chase after their captain.

.

.

.

The Straw-Hat Pirates arrived at the scene where Boodle is choking in the air by a hand. Luffy immediately went to the elder man, grabbed the hand released from the chief. The rubber-boy glared at the clown with red-nose, Captain Buggy. "I've come to beat you!"

Buggy glared at him. "Who the hell are you?!" as his hand return to him.

Zoro hummed. "So, he really does have a Devil Fruit…"

"What? Do you doubt my information?" Nami raises her eyebrow at the swordsman.

"I'm Luffy." He introduced himself out of polite. While the chief sat down, breathe in the oxygen then he glared at the pirates before him. "All of you kids… what did you come here for?! You three just stay out of this! This is my war!" I'm the one who must protect this village, don't interfere!" he snapped as he stood up with his spear.

Then a straw-hat boy knocked the chief out by slammed him against the wall. Nami stared at him in horror. "Captain! I understand that he would get in the way but there are other ways to get him to leave instead of slammed him into the wall and knocked him out cold!" Nami twitched in disbelieved.

"But it works, shishishi." Luffy said joyfully.

Nami slumped her shoulders with resigned while Zoro chuckled. Then Luffy stared at Buggy. "Hey you, huge, red, ugly, BIG NOSE!"

Buggy and rest of his crewmates' jaw dropped in stunned.

"Oh lord." Nami facepalm.

Buggy was beyond pissed off. "FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL! FIRE! BEGONE!" A special Buggy cannonball was loaded then fire.

 **KABOOM!**

Nami and Zoro back away as the cannonball went straight to their direction. Luffy grinned widely. "Gomu Gomu… BALLOON!" his body expands in a large balloon-like to stop the cannonball.

" _What the hell is that kid?!"_

" _Could the Buggy Special cannonball…?!"_

" _HE BOUNCED IT BACK!"_

The cannonball flew back to the building and exploded into a bit of pieces. Luffy laughed. "Yay! Their number has decreased! Shall we start?!" he asked his crewmates with excitement.

This is the first time Nami has seen Luffy's Devil Fruit. "…Rubber man, huh?" Luffy pulled his mouth and stretch it. "Interesting Devil Fruit, you have." Nami smirks and Luffy laughed joyfully.

When the smokes clear out from the destroyed building. Nami showed disgusted when she saw three standing men who used their crewmembers as shields. Captain Buggy laughed in disgusting anger as two others released their unconsciousness members. "I'm so mad, words fail me…"

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, Captain!"

"This is such a mess, don't you think so, Richie?"

It seems this time, there are only three vs. three that Nami has noticed. "Captain, allow me to fight." A bear-like man climbed on the large lion.

"I trust that you do, Mohji, Richie." Buggy crossed his arms, with a dark smirk on his face.

Nami narrowed her eyes, she took out her Belle pistol. "Captain, I'll take this one." She speaks up, surprised the boys. She half-grinned. "It's time I show you how I fight."

 **Nami VS. Mohji/Richie  
Battle: Start!**

Nami rises her pistol as Mohji on Richie running toward her. She aims for the target once her enemy is gotten closer and closer.

The orange-haired girl smirks and shoot.

 **BANG!**

Richie let out a pain whimpered as he fell on his face. His forearm got hit and blood pouring out. "Richie!" Mohji jumped down and overlook at his partner. He glared at Nami. "You bitch!" he snapped as he ran toward her.

Smooth as a feather that Nami immediately switched her weapons. Her bo-staff connected, she gives a quick twirl in her hands then dodged her enemy's fist. "Now, now… he's not dead so that's a plus, right?"

A vein popped out of Mohji as he gave his deathly glared at the orange-haired lady. "You hurt my partner, and I will enjoy tear you apart from you fucking bitch!"

"Oh my, such terrible mouth. Did you actually kiss your mother with that foul mouth of yours?"

"Don't talk about my mother, you bitch!" Mohji kicked her but she jumped back and swing her bo-staff at his head, dead on.

Mohji growled in frustrated as he took out his whip and snapped at her with it. His whip wrapped around Nami's waist and before he could spin her around. Nami ran toward to him, duck lowly enough to twirl her bo-staff against his ankles. Mohji fell back and Nami leaped up and pressed the end of her bo-staff against his throat with her boot on his chest. "Checkmate." She swings her bo-staff and smashed against her enemy's head.

 **KO!  
Winner: Nami!**

Nami kicked unconsciousness Mohji out of the way, then turned her eyes to Richie who jumped back in fear as he was sweating. She smirked widely, and Richie whimpered in horror that he turned around and crawled away, from her. _'Hmm… either I'm too strong or this guy is too weak.'_ She mused, then shrugged her shoulders.

"That was awesome!" Luffy praised his navigator with awestruck eyes while Zoro was satisfied with her fighting skill.

"At least you can fight on your own." Zoro is glad because he doesn't want to worry about anyone who couldn't defend themselves.

"Thank you, Captain, Mister Swordsman." Nami grinned, proud of herself.

Buggy frowned at his vice-captain. "I'll take this over." He glanced at his commander then nodded his head.

"I'll leave it to you, Cabaji." Cabaji rides his unicycle toward them with his sword out. "I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew!"

Zoro steps up as he unleashed his sword and blocked it when Cabaji nearly slices Luffy. "If it swords, I'm all for it."

"It's an honor, Roronoa, Zoro. As a swordsman, I get to slay you." Cabaji narrowed his eyes.

As Zoro is fighting against Cabaji, Nami walked close to her captain. "Captain." Luffy glanced at his navigator. "I'm going to salvage behind the destroyed pub, where there's a warehouse. There might be a Grand Line map there. I'll be back, so good luck with your fight."

"Okay, thanks!" Luffy trusts her which warms her. Nami quickly, sneak off into the alleyway, away from the fight.

.

.

.

Nami arrived at the warehouse with a padlock. She took out a piece of her bo-staff and smashed it against the lock a few times. Until the padlock break, she placed it back to her thigh-hostler and dropped the broken padlock. She opened the door, walked inside and let out an impressed whistle. Front of her is a quite amount of gold, rubies, diamonds, and silver treasures. _'Maybe I should take them all. Since it would be good to have some beli to spend on for supplies after all.'_

She found a couple of empty sacks, so she used one large sack to fill up all the treasures then tied up, tightly. Then grabbed another sack to filled in food and boozes as she knew her Captain and Swordsman would appreciate. Then, she observed her surrounding until her eyes landed on a treasure chest.

The orange-haired lady went to the treasure chest, unlocked it with a piece of her bo-staff once again and threw the broken padlock away. "It's like they _want_ their treasure to be stolen so easily." She huffed and opened the lid.

"Hmmm, what's this?" inside of the treasure chest is filled with paperwork, books, compasses, Log Pose, and other things. She carefully dug into the treasure chest. She took out a worn-out book and opened it. "Ah, a logbook…" she shut it, not interested as she threw it behind her. Nami continued to ransack through the chest. Until she found an old photo, she lifted up in the air so she could see it clearly. "This is…" inside of a photo, is a group of a pirate standing in the large ship. "…is that clown?" Buggy looks very young in it. Her eyes landed on a red-haired boy with a straw hat. "I'm assumed that Shanks… this must be…" she found a large man with mustaches and a big grinned. "Gol D. Roger. So… that's what you look like."

Nami never thought she would see this. _'I could add this to my information book.'_ She then went through the chest once again. Most of the documents she found are just useless such as taxes, beli, accounts, and boring junks. Until she found a Grand Line map _and_ a perfect material for blackmail. "Never know when you want to blackmail against Captain Clown." She mused out lout with mischievous eyes.

After the "salvage", she grabbed two sacks and dragged it with her. Left the warehouse, to the battle scene. Nami hummed when she saw Cabaji defeated on the ground and Zoro is napping as he is leaning against the building. The navigator went to him, placed two sacks next to him.

Then, she turned to Luffy's battle against Buggy. The battle itself was so… odd, with the whole devil fruits abilities going on. _'Oh? He already tore up Captain's hat.'_ Nami carefully eyeing the airborne parts around. _'Didn't original Nami tied up his parts so he couldn't return all his limbs at once?'_ should she do that?

…why the hell not?

"DAMN IT!" Buggy glared at Luffy who would not stand down. "GATHER UP! BARA BARA PARTS!" soon, Buggy is whole once again.

Except that he is missing limbs. "WHAT?!" Luffy stared down at him while Buggy sweating nervous and fear.

"You wouldn't happen to look for these?" Nami said, playfully as her foot was on top of a pile of parts that were tied together in rope. She lightly flicked her hat above so her brown eyes sparkle with slyly. "Before you say anything, I do not _exactly_ interfere your fight, I'm just giving my small support. Plus, this is a bit of revenge for my Captain since you damaged his treasure."

Luffy blinked in surprised then grinned widely at her. Nami noticed his thankful eyes at her which she winked in respond. "Shishishi, my navigator is awesome!" he stretched his arms back long and far.

"N-NO!" Buggy attempt to protect himself.

"GOMU GOMU…"

"STOP!"

"…BAZOOKA!"

Nami whistle as she watched her captain whack the mini-Buggy in the air, far up in the air and vanished. "I gave nine points five." She smiles at Luffy then dampen a little when she watches him walked to his torn up straw-hat that was on the ground. He picked it up, dust the dirt off and examined it with blank eyes.

"I can stitch it up for you, Captain." Nami offered and Luffy glanced at her, then beamed at her which makes her feel warm. She never wants to see his upset face, he's more fitting with a sunny smile. "Now then…" she walked to the swordsman. "Oi, time to get up." She gently kicked Zoro's leg.

Zoro grumbled as he ignores her. Nami rolled her eyes. "I've got boozes." Zoro snapped his eyes open and stared at her with serious eyes.

"Where?"

Nami pointed at one of the two large sacks. "I've got us treasures, we could use it for supplies and the other one is filled with food and boozes." She back away quickly when Luffy suddenly stretched himself toward the bag, torn it open and gobbled up the foods while Zoro took a few boozes and drank himself.

The navigator shook her head fondly. Then she remembered the chief laying on the ground from the distant. She quickly went to Boodle, gently wake him up until he finally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, sat up and saw the result of a battle. "Wh-what is this?!"

"Buggy is no longer in control." Boodle turned to her with shock. "This town is now belonging to you and your villagers once again." Nami grinned widely at him. _'It may not be like Arlong who is still control over my village, but at least, the villagers didn't suffer much.'_

"You… you kids defeated Buggy…" Grateful tears spilled over his eyes. "T-thank you! Thank you all so much!" he stood up. "I must inform the rest of the villagers about this! Please, wait here!" he ran off as he took off the armors from his body.

The orange-haired lady watched him until he was out of her sights. She turned to her Captain and swordsman. "Do you all want to stay here and claim as heroes?"

Luffy and Zoro paused in horror. "That's not good! Being a hero means I have to share meats!"

"And boozes!" Zoro added.

"RUN!" they shouted unison as Luffy grabbed food/boozes sack while Zoro grabbed a treasure sack.

They run off and Nami giggles as she follows them. _'Such idiots! But… they are my idiots.'_ She mused in amused.


End file.
